


Lay me down tonight, I'm your favorite girl

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom Lexa, F/F, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Princess Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke have some time together after Lexa's long day at work.</p>
<p>(AKA, another fic where Daddy!Lexa doms Clarke. G!P Lexa as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay me down tonight, I'm your favorite girl

**Author's Note:**

> More sin for u thirsty beans. This ones for my-space-suicide on tumblr. Feel free to send me headcanons/prompts/anything on tumblr at @aubreyyposens

“Gustus, cancel my meetings for tomorrow.” Lexa said, back to her advisor as she looked out the window of her office, the city skyline lit up under the darkened sky. Her tie was loosened and her hair had come down from its braids to fall in cascading waves down her back. The perfectly tailored Armani blazer was draped over the back of her desk chair and Lexa’s sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows. A glass of expensive scotch sat on her desk, a small ring of water around its base. 

When the brunette heard no response she looked over her shoulder at the large man who was scribbling on a legal pad. “Gustus.” She repeated, making the man’s eyes snap up.  “Cancel my meetings tomorrow.” Lexa repeated once more, narrowing her eyes. Gustus realized his mistake and nodded sharply, standing up taller.

“Sha, Miss Woods.” He replied, scribbling something down as Lexa tossed back the last of the scotch, sighing as it ran down her throat. “Will there be anything else, Miss Woods?” Lexa just smirked.

“Have my car brought around.” She ordered, checking the face of her diamond rolex before an almost predatory smirk quirked up the corner of her mouth. “I’m late for dinner.”

 

~∆~

 

Clarke hummed along to the music coming from Lexa’s stereo, she was set up with her sketchbook on the couch, hair tied up in a messy bun and wearing one of Lexa’s numerous dress shirts with a pair of blue boy shorts. The blonde always hated when the other woman worked late but she understood. Lexa was CEO of a multinational corporation. She had a duty to the company that she helped build. 

That, however, didn’t stop Clarke from pouting when she was left to spend her evening’s alone. Again.

Just before Clarke could truly begin pouting the front door opened and Lexa walked in, talking in some other language on the phone, looking as gorgeous as ever. Icy blue eyes scanned over her body. She caught sight of the tattoo’s on her arms showing under rolled up sleeves, the self assured smirk that twisted up one side of Lexa’s mouth, the slight bulge between her legs and the shape of her perfect ass beneath those stupidly expensive Armani pants. 

Clarke’s staring was interrupted by Lexa finishing up her call and sauntering towards the couch like she was on a Paris fashion week runway rather than walking across her apartment. The blonde finally met darkened emerald eyes and Clarke knew the look burning within them, it brought a flush to pale cheeks that was quickly cooled by the touch of Lexa’s cool fingers against her cheeks as she planted a kiss to her forehead. 

“Hi Princess. Did you have a good day?” Lexa asked, her voice dropped into a predatory purr and Clarke found herself wanting to melt.

“Yes, daddy.” she nodded, trying to lean up to get a proper kiss from the brunette and Lexa chuckled and granted the blonde what she wanted.

Lexa’s lips set Clarke’s skin ablaze and the brunette knew it. She dragged her lips down over Clarke’s jaw, trying to ignore the way her pants were getting tighter with every passing moment. However, Clarke wouldn’t let her ignore it for a moment as her hand moved to cup Lexa’s cock through her pants. The resulting growl made the blonde let out a little giggle as she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist to pull it away from the bulge in Lexa’s pants.

“Are you feeling naughty today, princess?” The brunette asked, her voice slow and her breath teasing against Clarke’s ear. 

“Yes daddy. I’m feeling  _ very _ naughty.” She whispered, biting her lip just to tease the other woman. Clarke’s hands moved up to Lexa’s shirt, trying to unbutton it but Lexa quickly stopped her, pinning Clarke’s wrists with one of her hands.

“Mm… Naughty girls get punished, princess.” She warned, tapping Clarke’s thigh to make her move. The blonde grinned to herself as Lexa manhandled her to be bent over the back of the couch, hands gripping into the cushions as she peeked over her shoulder at what the other woman was doing. Lexa was standing behind her, staring at her ass and Clarke couldn’t help the chuckle she let out before wiggling. 

“See something you like, daddy?”

“Mm. Very much, princess…” Lexa said, her voice sounding almost distracted as she grabbed the waistband of Clarke’s boyshorts to drag them down to midthigh. The blonde moved to get up to take them off but was quickly stilled by a strong hand gripping her hip.

“Leave them.”

The hunger in Lexa’s tone made Clarke feel like she had just had the wind knocked out of her. She stilled and spread her legs as much as she could, smirking when Lexa moaned. She heard the telltale sign of Lexa’s hands undoing her belt before her zipper slid down. The blonde couldn’t resist peeking over her shoulder in hopes of seeing Lexa’s cock. 

Lexa was gorgeous, all taught muscles and sharp angles. She was beautiful, and her dick was no different. When she pounded into Clarke she felt like it would split her in half, but the stretch was incredible, the slight curve hit that spot that drove her crazy with every thrust. There was a vein along the underside that Clarke loved running her tongue over because she knew it made Lexa see stars. 

Clarke’s train of thought was derailed as she felt the glorious stretch of Lexa pushing into her, both of them letting out a moan with each inch of Lexa’s cock that disappeared into Clarke. When Clarke felt like she was about to burst with how full she was, Lexa began to thrust, the blonde whimpering when she felt nails dig into her hips to drag her back into every thrust.

“Daddy…” She keened, whining when Lexa’s lips descended on her neck.

“You like that princess?” She growled, nipping Clarke’s ear. The blonde just nodded and pressed back into every hard thrust, crying out when Lexa’s cock brushed over that spot inside her that made her see stars. 

Clarke could see their reflection in the floor to ceiling window behind the couch. Lexa looked powerful, almost fully dressed, hands gripping Clarke’s hips as she pounded into her. Clarke was disheveled, the dress shirt she was wearing hung off of one shoulder and before she could move it back into place, Lexa leaned down to bite into the perfect flesh, her hips responding with a hard thrust when Clarke cried out.

Lexa was thrusting earnestly now, hands gripping Clarke hard enough to leave bruises in the shapes of her fingerprints that she knew she would kiss until they faded away. Her eyes flickered up to where Clarke was looking, a slow smirk spreading onto her face. Clarke looked so beautiful like this, hands gripping cushions, mouth hung open and eyes screwed shut. Lexa just groaned and reached down to toy with Clarke’s clit, grinning when she saw the icy blue color of her eyes reflected back as Clarke’s eyes flew open.

“Daddy…” Clarke’s voice broke as she was rocked forward with each thrust. “I’m so close, daddy… Please!” 

Lexa let out a satisfied moan at her princess’s begging, working her hips and fingers faster to launch the other woman over the edge into ecstasy.  “Clarke, princess… Cum for me.” She ordered, leaning to whisper right in Clarke’s ear. “Cum for daddy.”

An explosion of fireworks happened behind Clarke’s eyes and she screamed in pleasure, nearly tearing the cushions in her hasty movement to grab onto something to keep herself grounded. 

“Daddy!” She squealed, though Lexa kept thrusting, prolonging the blonde’s pleasure while chasing release of her own. Clarke panted with each thrust and looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Lexa. The way the brunette furrowed her brows, gripped her hips and bit her bottom lip was one of the most beautiful things Clarke had ever seen. 

“Daddy,” Clarke purred again, forcing Lexa to look at her even as she kept her thrusts going at a harsh pace. “Daddy, cum in me.” She rasped, practically feeling the way Lexa’s cock jerked inside of her before feeling the warmth of the other woman’s cum. Lexa moaned and draped herself over Clarke’s back, pressing sloppy kisses to her shoulder and neck before reluctantly pulling out. 

Clarke grinned and laid back on the couch, dress shirt wrinkled and open and her panties now kicked off to some other part of the room. Lexa stripped her trousers off before unbuttoning her shirt most of the way to lay down beside the blonde, pressing slow, sensual kisses to her lips.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Clarke purred, nipping Lexa’s lip before the brunette just smiled and kissed her again.

“You’re very welcome, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and such! If you wanna see more of these, let me know. Come find me on tumblr @ aubreyyposens


End file.
